1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an image blur correcting mechanism and an imaging device equipped with an imaging element.
2. Background Information
Imaging devices having a mechanism for correcting blurring of an optical image during image capture (hereinafter referred to as an “image blur correcting mechanism”) are widely used for the purpose of acquiring a sharp captured image (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-206553).
An image blur correcting mechanism such as this is usually constituted by an imaging element, a support frame, a first actuator, and a second actuator. The imaging element is fixed to the support frame, and has a light receiving face that receives incident light. The light receiving face includes a first edge and a second edge that intersects the first edge. The support frame is able to move in a first direction along the first edge, and a second direction along the second edge. The support frame is moved in the first direction by the first actuator, and in the second direction by the second actuator, allowing the imaging element to be moved in the first and second directions.
As discussed in the patent literature mentioned above, in general the first actuator is disposed on the outside the first edge of the light receiving face of the imaging element in the second direction, and the second actuator is disposed on the outside the second edge of the light receiving face of the imaging element in the first direction.
With a conventional image blur correcting mechanism, however, neither the position of the first actuator in the first direction, nor the position of the second actuator in the second direction, nor the relative position of the first and second actuators is taken into account. Accordingly, there is still room for improvement in terms of reducing the size of the image blur correcting mechanism and imaging device.